In electrophotography, an electrostatic latent image formed on a photosensitive member is developed by a toner for developing electrostatic latent image (hereinafter, it may be simply referred to as a toner) wherein external additives are blended with colored particles, and the resultant visible image is transferred onto a recording material such as a piece of paper or an OHP sheet. Thereafter, the transferred visible image is fixed to yield a printed matter.
In the formation of a color image by full color electrophotography, color toners in three colors of yellow, magenta and cyan or in four colors of the three colors plus black are used to reproduce colors. In an example of a case of color copying, a colored original is first decomposed into many pixels so as to be read out. In color print, digital image signals separated in accordance with individual colors are transmitted from a computer or the like to a light radiating device, and then light is radiated onto a charged photosensitive member from the light radiating device to form an electrostatic latent image. Next, the electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive member is developed by action of a color toner corresponding to first-color-signals out of the image signals of the electrostatic latent image, which are separated from each other in accordance with the individual colors, and then this is transferred onto a recording material such as a piece of paper or an OHP sheet.
This developing and transferring process is successively repeated for each of the colors from the second color to the last color. While their registrations are made consistent with each other, the toner images in the individual colors are laid onto the recording material. The laid toner images are fixed, thereby forming a full color image.
In the transferring process, the toner which remains on the photosensitive member without being transferred (hereinafter, it may be referred to as the “non-transferred toner”) is removed by a cleaning device.
For the cleaning device, there have been conventionally known various cleaning manners using a cleaning blade, a fur brush roller, a cleaning roller having abrading ability and so on. Particularly, the manner using a cleaning blade gives a simple structure. Thus, the manner is widely used.
In the meantime, conventionally, a toner produced by the pulverization process (the so-called pulverization process toner) has widely been used as toner used in development. However, about the pulverization process toner, the shape of the toner particles is variable, and the particle diameter distribution thereof is difficult to control. These matters have hindered an improvement in image quality. To the contrary, in recent years, there have been used toners wherein the shape of colored particles and the particle diameter distribution thereof are highly controlled such as a toner produced by the polymerization process (the so-called polymerization process toner) in order to improve the reproducibility of images or image qualities such as minuteness or the like.
The polymerization process is a process of making a polymerizable monomer composition containing a polymerizable monomer and a colorant into an aqueous dispersion medium, so as to form droplets, and then polymerizing the droplets to produce colored particles. The polymerization process toner is the so-called spherical toner, wherein the shape of colored particles is closer to a sphere than that in the pulverization process toner, and can be rendered a toner having a small particle diameter and a sharp particle diameter distribution.
However, when the spherical toner is used, the non-transferred toner thereof passes easily through a gap between the photosensitive member and the cleaning blade in a cleaning process. In other words, a poor cleaning is easily caused, thus, by repeating the formation of images, the non-transferred toner causes filming on the photosensitive member or the following causes: an insufficient electrification of the surface of the photosensitive member, a poor formation of electrostatic latent images, a decline in the charge amount of the toner, the generation of fogging or the like.
The poor cleaning is more easily caused by abrasion or chipping of a tip of the cleaning blade (at its portion abutting on the photosensitive member), a rise in printing speed (the rotating speed of the photosensitive member), or downsizing of the toner for making images more minute.
In the cleaning process by a cleaning blade, external additives drops out from a toner and the external additives accumulate on the photosensitive member so as to cause filming thereon, and injure the surface of the photosensitive member. It is presumed that these phenomena are caused by physical properties of the cleaning blade such as the viscoelasticity, hardness thereof or the like. The phenomena are particularly remarkably caused in the case of high-speed printing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-343874 discloses a cleaning blade made mainly of a polyurethane resin, wherein a cured layer that is obtained by causing an isocyanate compound and the polyurethane resin to react with each other and that has a thickness of 0.12 mm or more and 1.2 mm or less is formed only at a portion abutting on a toner carrying member (claim 1 in JP-A No. 2001-343874).
JP-A No. 2001-343874 mentions that the cleaning blade makes it possible to form its portion abutting on the toner carrying member (photosensitive member) so as to have a low frictional coefficient and a high hardness while the mobility of its free-length portion (the mobility in the longitudinal direction) is kept, thereby realizing good cleaning performance and durability.
JP-A No. 2003-103686 discloses a blade for an electrophotographic machine having, as its substrate, an elastomer comprising a polyurethane having a Shore A hardness of 60 to 80 at 23° C. having a layer having a thickness of 0.5 to 5 μm and comprising flexible diamond-like carbon (FDLC) in at least a portion abutting on a partner member (photosensitive member), and having a specific statically frictional coefficient (claims 1, 2 and 4 in JP-A No. 2003-103686).
JP-A No. 2003-103686 mentions that the electrophotographic machine blade is an electrophotographic machine blade wherein only the surface frictional coefficient thereof is lowered without damaging basic properties of an elastomer as a substrate.
JP-A No. 2005-181782 describes a cleaning blade comprising an elastomer having an elastic displacement ratio of 50% or more, the ratio being the ratio of the elastic displacement, which represents the difference between the maximum displacement and the plastic displacement, to the maximum displacement.
However, these cleaning blades are not sufficient in the performance of cleaning spherical toner.